darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Frost dragon/Strategies
Frost dragons are dangerous level 112 dragons residing in the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon resource dungeon. Frost dragons are often killed for their valuable frost dragon bones, worth coins, as well as the chance of other valuable drops such as the draconic visage. Requirements To access the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon resource dungeon, 85 Dungeoneering is needed. It is also suggested to have a good stab weapon, 80+ in all combat stats in your choice of combat class, 70+ prayer and 52+ summoning. Strategies The chaotic rapier, chaotic crossbow, attuned crystal dagger, drygore rapier, as well as the lower powered brackish blade and Korasi's sword are good for killing frost dragons because of their high stab bonuses. The Zamorakian spear/Chaotic spear is also effective. Their magic attack is very inaccurate, however it hits between 100-200 and can kill a player over time, therefore a familiar such as a unicorn or bunyip will extend trips. Frost dragons always stick to ranged or magic attacks throughout the fight. The chance is random, so it is advised to change to the corresponding prayer depending on the first regular attack, whether it is a ranged attack (thin blue projectile) or a magic attack (Water spell), and you will not receive any damage from the regular attacks. The fastest method of killing the dragons is to use armour with high melee defence bonuses with the Soul Split curse Piety/Turmoil activated. Suggested for this is Superior Tetsu armour because of the hefty defence bonuses it offers. However, players with lower than 70 defence should not use melee as the dragon can hit up to 220 with melee which requires significant food. Also, players with a large amount of lag should not attempt to kill them, because depending on your max hit and attack level, you can end up killing yourself without seeing the orb ability activating. Warpriest armour can prove to be a quality low level substitute to higher levelled armour as it provides respectable balanced defence from their strong varied attacks without compromising melee accuracy. In addition to a useful set effect, losing warpriest armour may be less strenuous to re-obtain than the comparable Bandos pieces. Using Magic or Ranged is not recommended, as ranged and magic armour have a low ranged defence, and as of the Halloween 2011 update, Frost Dragons now use a ranged attack which hits up to 220 life points. Players can still use Magic or Ranged however, using sets such as Karil's, Armadyl or Ganodermic. However, prayer-boosting armour, such as initiate, is not recommended, as it has less ranged defence than Black d'hide. Frost Dragons, also have high magic defence. Spells will splash very often, with the exception of Storm of Armadyl coupled with an Armadyl Battlestaff, which is slightly more effective. However, the coins per cast will significantly decrease profits. Possibly the best way to bank Frost dragon bones, as of March 2012, is to have a Tokkul-Zo equipped and bank using the teleport on the ring then lodestone back to Port Sarim while restoring prayer and summoning points as you run back to the dragons. Banking Alternative: Using Frost Dragon Bones on Magic notepaper will convert the bones to noted. Magic notepaper costs so you will be making -( ) round 0}} a bone instead of but will not have to bank as often. Some believe more can be made per hour by extending the trip rather than banking with a full inventory of bones every time. NOTE: Logging out in the Frost Dragon lair will put you outside of the resource dungeon entrance. If you die in the Frost Dragon lair, your gravestone will spawn outside the resource dungeon entrance. Notes about the Orb attack When fighting Frost Dragons, a small blue orb will occasionally appear and start circling the dragon. It is important that you do NOT attack while the orb is out, as it will rebound 80% of any damage you would've dealt. * The Orb appears at random, and keeps circling the dragon for 2.5 circles after which damage can then be dealt to the dragon normally. *Familiars can still attack the dragon during this period without any recoil damage to either the familiar or the player *The Orb attack only starts if the dragon is attacking you. *The Orb will reflect damage over time effects like Dismember, Slaughter, Combust, Fragmentation Shot, and Deadshot. Melee *'Familiar:' Best Beast of Burden you can use > Best Healer you can use *'Quick Prayers:' 1'''. Soul Split, Turmoil, Berserker '''2. Piety/Chivalry, Protect from Magic 3'''. Protect/Deflect Magic '''Items: *1-2 Overloads or Extreme attack and Extreme Strength/Super attack and Strength *4-10 (Super) Prayer potion, Prayer renewal *1-3 (Super) Antifire *4 Summoning potion * High-healing foods like Pineapple pizzas, Sharks, Rocktails, Cavefish, Summer pies, or Monkfish (if using Magic Prayers) *House teletabs or Explorer's ring *Beast of Burden filled with high-grade food (Little-to-no food is needed if Soul Split is accessible especially while attacking a ranging dragon with good defensive armour like full Verac's.) *200 Winter Storage Scrolls if using Pack Yak/ Magic notepaper if planned for longer trips *Healing Aura Scrolls if using Unicorn Stallion *(Elite) Enhanced Excalibur (only if combined with Super Antifire, however this method is rather inefficient) *Holy Wrench (optional) Soul Split method *'Helm:' Void melee helm *'Amulet:' Saradomin's whisper > amulet of fury > amulet of glory *'Cape:' Completionist cape > Tokhaar-Kal> Max Cape> fire cape > cape of accomplishment *'Body:' Elite void knight top > Barrows *'Main Hand:' Drygore weaponry > chaotic weaponry > Zamorakian spear *'Legs:' Elite void knight robe > Barrows legs *'Gloves:' Void knight gloves > Culinaromancer's gloves 10 *'Boots:' Bandos boots *'Ring:' Sixth-Age circuit > Ring of wealth Items: *Holy wrench *Super antifire > antifire *Prayer potion *Prayer renewal *Pack yak > war tortoise *4-5 shark With Soul Split and a high-level weapon, you should be able to kill the dragon before the blue orb even appears. Following by keybinds, consecutively activating 6 (Dismember), 8 2H(Hurricane), 7 (Punish), 4 (Fury), 3 2H(Smash), 2 (Sever), and 1 (Slice), the dragon will probably be dead, if you did these without stopping. While those abilities are on cool-down, 9 (Assault) can kill the dragon 85% of the time. Soul Split Healing - melee setup - medium level *Drygore rapier/mace > Drygore longsword > Chaotic rapier > Chaotic longsword *Torag's /Dharok's /Guthan's platebody *Verac's plateskirt *Verac's helm > Torag's helm *A god cloak > Fire Cape > Skill Cape *Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory *Dragon defender (if using super antifires) > Dragonfire shield > Anti-dragon shield *Bandos boots > Dragon boots *Barrows gloves > Regen bracelet The inventory should contain a significant amount of prayer potions, so keep this in mind when preparing. With this method 6-7 Prayer Potions (4) is easily enough for a single trip. Soul Split Healing - melee setup - high level *Drygore rapier/mace > Drygore longsword > Chaotic rapier > Chaotic longsword *Off-hand drygore rapier/mace > Off-hand drygore longsword > Offhand chaotic rapier > Off-hand chaotic longsword (if using super antifires) *Completionist Cape > Max Cape > TokHaar-Kal *Saradomin's whisper > Amulet of fury *Torva Platebody > Bandos chestplate *Torva platelegs ' '>''' Bandos tassets *Torva boots > Steadfast boots > Dragon bootsBandos boots *Torva gloves > Pneumatic gloves > Goliath gloves > Barrows Gloves *Torva helm > Bandos helm > Verac's helm Casual Method - medium level, low-medium cost This method should earn players upwards of 2m/hour (When Frost dragon bones are 12-13kea) with efficient banking, and is a good place for players who can't afford the prayer, smithing or herblore levels for overloads, super antifires, superior tetsu or soul split to start earning. ('''Please note that this method is NOT intended for players with particularly low melee stats, rather low auxiliary stats and low incomes which make other methods less accessible) 85 in all melee stats is strongly recommended. The inventory should contain one normal antifire potion and enough food to heal around 1000 damage per dragon (Lobsters are cheap but effective) (27 lobsters may be too many, but they make very little dent in the player's profits if dropped/wasted. Less food will be required as you become more adept at timing the use of threshold abilities and sacrifice. High level gear and dual wield weaponry will be ignored for this section, since players with access to better weaponry are likely to be able to take advantage of superior methods. This was tested with the minimum suggested buyable gear requirements, so any higher-rated gear will likely improve yields. * Chaotic spear > Zamorakian spear * TokHaar-Kal > Skillcape > Obsidian Cape * Saradomin's whisper > Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory * Bandos Chestplate * Bandos Tassets * Bandos Boots > Dragon Boots > Rock-shell boots * Bandos Gloves > Barrows gloves > Rock-shell gloves * Bandos Helm > Barrows helm > Mighty slayer helmet (off-task) * Tokkul-zo (for quick banking) > Ring of wealth * Vampyrism Aura (Useful but entirely unnecessary) * The ability rotation for the previous melee setups will suffice, though the addition of sacrifice, if unlocked, would be beneficial. This method is very simple: Drink your antifire and kill the frost dragons (Using revolution, thresholds when available). More often than not, you will kill the dragon before the blue orb appears, meaning you take around 1000 damage per dragon unless you're particularly unlucky. Cheap food is a suitable substitute for curses and untradeable potions. Players may wish to exhaust their prayer points with protect from magic in order to further reduce damage from the dragonfire and restore them when they bank, though bringing prayer potions to restore them in the dungeon is an unnecessary expense (If, however, you find yourself taking more damage than expected, protection prayers are a good way to increase your durability). Beast of burden familiars can be used to extend the trip duraton. It is worth noting, however, that a single four dose antifire potion can cover up to two full inventories, with fast kills and minimal competition on-world. Healing familiars can be used to somewhat replace food (though it is unlikely players unable to take advantage of superior methods would have the summoning level required for a Unicorn Stallion) Ranged method *'Familiar:' Best Beast of Burden you can use > best Healer you can use *'Quick Prayers:' 1'''. Soul Split/Deflect Magic, Berserker/Sap Curses '''2. Rigour/Eagle Eye, Protect from Magic 3'''. Protect/Deflect Magic **Dragonbane bolts require completion of The Ritual of the Mahjarrat '''Items: *1-3 Overloads or 1-3 Extreme ranging potions or Super Ranging potions *3-6 (Super) Prayer potions, Prayer renewals *1-2 (Super) Antifire *4-6 high level food ( rocktails, cavefish, Sharks, Pineapple pizzas, wild pies) *Enhanced excalibur (if you decide to use it as an off-hand) Your familiar should have: *High level food Keep all the other spaces for your frost dragon bones or any other valuable item(s). Category:Strategies